Battle Scars
by Reeves3
Summary: Sergeant Calhoun has a body covered in scars and is a little reluctant about showing them to Felix. Hero's Cuties. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: At the moment I'm struggling to write chapter 6 of Mr and Mrs Fix-It so I took a little break and wrote this one-shot. I saw a post on Tumblr with Calhoun covered in scars and it inspired me to write this. I belive it was - astropolice - on Tumblr who drew the fanart of a scarred Calhoun. I hope she doesn't mind me mentioning her here.  
**

**A little inspiration came from the song Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian feat Lupe Fiasco...  
**

_"These battle scars don't look like they're fading. Don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change."_

**Well enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Battle Scars**

Confident was a word many characters described Sergeant Calhoun. Her march was assertive and her features never broke their seriousness. In her game she was brave and a natural leader just as she was outside of gaming hours. If you were lucky enough to get on the Sergeant's good side you'd see she was also friendly, good-humoured and loving. She wasn't always the tough as nails drill sergeant that shouted orders at her platoon to get their rears in gear.

However if the people in the arcade knew Tamora like Fix-It Felix did then they'd also know that she wasn't confident about everything. Only Felix had been allowed to be familiar with this information about Calhoun.

It was a Friday evening as Felix and Calhoun waved goodnight to Vanellope in Grand Central Station. Ralph was standing by the young girl's side ready to escort the princess back to her game. It hadn't been that long since King Candy had been destroyed, three months in fact, but the wrecker was still cautious in case Turbo had survived and wanted to harm Vanellope again.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon at 1715 hours," said Calhoun. She was dressed in knee length thick black boots, khaki coloured cargo pants and a long sleeved army jacket. It was the usual outfit she wore when she wasn't wearing her armour. She and Felix started to slowly step away backing up towards the game Fix-It Felix Jr.

"What time?" Vanellope questioned. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she didn't understand military time.

"Quarter past five," answered Felix.

"Why didn't you say that before? See you then hammer time, sergeant doodie." Vanellope giggled from her perch on Ralph's shoulder. Felix didn't mind his nickname but Calhoun wasn't as carefree as he was. However Calhoun just smirked and didn't seem troubled. The two pairs were at opposite sides of Game Central Station.

"Goodnight princess," she hollered, loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. Ralph was outside Sugar Rush's entrance when Vanellope shouted back.

"IT'S PRESIDENT!"

"And it's DUTY!"

Felix shook his head. Vanellope bickered with Calhoun as much as she did with Ralph. He maintained to be the person who she couldn't rouse an argument from. It was something that always made a fun experimentation for Vanellope.

The couple boarded the small train and it gave a lurch, starting its journey through the wire towards Niceland. It quickly came to a halt at the station. The night sky was filled with 8-bit stars sparkling above. The square trees swayed slightly in the warm breeze as Tamora and Felix strolled lazily over to the apartment building. Their hands instantly found each other's and their fingers entwined.

Their eyes met in the elevator and Felix's stomach flittered with nervous energy. He knew that look from Tamora. He had learned about it each time they were alone together. It was a look of need and love. He was probably wearing as similar expression. They hadn't had a quiet moment together since this morning and it had been driving him mad not being able to kiss those HD lips in the public eye. Their physical relationship hadn't developed much over the past few weeks other than some heavy kissing and Felix was happy with that for now. He didn't want to rush Tamora and he knew she wasn't ready yet. He wasn't even sure if he was ready. So, for now, sweet kisses and wondering hands made do.

A ding from the elevator signalled their stop and the doors smoothly glided open to the entry hall to the penthouse. Felix held open the door and followed Tamora inside closing the door to behind him. They took off their shoes and Felix turned on the lights.

"Can I get you a drink?" he offered.

"Well seeing as your asking, I'll have a cider," replied Tamora. Felix went over to the kitchen to get the drink and Calhoun sat down on the settee against the wall of the living area. Felix joined her a moment later with two glasses of apple cider. He passed one to Calhoun and they both took a sip.

"Did anyone get the medal of Hero's today?" Felix asked, remembering he hadn't brought this up with Tamora earlier.

"Four did which surprised me but I'm happy for them, they deserved it. How many won on your game today?" Tamora brought her feet up and tucked them underneath her. In one hand she held her drink and the other rested on the back of the settee. Her hand had taken off his hat and was massaging his scalp lightly. Felix hummed, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back into her touch as her fingers brushed through his hair.

"I lost count after thirty eight," he admitted. Half lidded eyes glanced at Tamora he saw her smiling at him. She didn't answer him and kept up her gaze.

"What?" he asked. He looked around him wondering if there was something he had missed. Tamora put her glass down, hooked a finger under his chin and turned Felix's head back to face her.

"Nothing, I'm just happy being with you," she confessed. Felix's heart filled with joy as it thumped against his chest. They both knew that was the closest to an 'I love you' they could manage at this point in their relationship until they were ready to say the real words.

"I'm happy being with you too," he said.

They inched closer together until their lips met. Felix was quick to put his drink on the table as he scooted closer for a better position to reach Tamora. He also ripped off his gloves. When it was just the two of them he always wanted to feel her smooth skin that was exposed with his uncovered hands. He felt Tamora smile against his lips when his hand curled around the top of her throat, his fingertips tickled the short cut hairs at the base of her neck as his thumb grazed against her cheek. They kept this up for some time only pausing to catch their breaths. During a time when their lips weren't locked together Tamora shifted so her legs lay down the length of the settee but she kept her back supported by the armrest and stack of cushions behind her. Felix ended up sitting in her lap with his legs resting either side of her. His shirts had been untucked and a few of the buttons had been undone. He couldn't recall when that had happened and he didn't think much else of it because Tamora had quickly recaptured his lips. Just as things were about to get going again Calhoun reached up to unzip her jacket but her body froze in its place. Felix quickly pulled away from her.

"Are you right? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, fearful. Tamora blinked and shook her head trying to keep a clear and focused mind.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just-," she trailed off.

"What?"

Tamora bit her lip and she dipped her head. "I...I h-have scars."

Felix blinked in surprise. He had never seen Tammy be so withdrawn before. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head but her eyes remained downcast.

"Hey," he said, gently. "Look at me."

Slowly Tamora's eyes focused on his. In those blue sapphires held a considerable amount of shame and nervousness. Felix reached across and held her hands in his and gave a small reassuring smile which relaxed her enough to speak. She let out a shaky breath. "The designers who created me placed numerous amounts of scars over my body to show my close encounters with the Cy-bugs. I've never shown anyone them."

"Tammy you don't ha-,"

"I want to show you," Tamora interrupted, her voice full of honesty. Her cheeks tinged a slight pink and so did Felix's. "The scars are never going to fade, go away or change. I'm stuck with them. And I don't...I don't want you to hate-,"

It was Felix's turn to interrupt now. He placed a finger against Tamora's lips. Felix realised where she was getting at and he didn't want her to say those words because in his heart he knew it was impossible to be repulsed by anything about Tamora. Felix didn't want Tamora to be afraid and he certainly didn't want her to be ashamed of her body.

Mustering up his courage he gently leaned across and lightly pressed a trail of kisses along her jaw leading up to her ear. "I won't be," he whispered. "And I want you to love your scars too. I can't fix them but I can fix your opinion of them."

"Sounds like a challenge," Tamora murmured back.

"I got you to change your opinion of me now, didn't I?" Felix moved away from her ear and grinned at her. "Or did you always find me handsome, charming, adorable, rugged and manly-" Tamora snorted softly "-from the moment we met?" He teased.

"Saving me from the Nesquik Sand certainly helped," she said, tenderly. Her hand went to her jacket zip once more.

"And I'd do it again," said Felix, earnestly. Tamora smiled at him and leaned forward slightly to give Felix a peck on the lips. As she did this she slowly slid open her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders and got her arms out the sleeves. Felix barely had time to look at the scars on her arms when she lifted the tank top she was wearing underneath over her head leaving her in a black bra. Felix swallowed.

He didn't linger his eyes on her cleavage though. He leaned back slightly so he could take her whole upper body in his line of vision. He looked at her stomach, hips, arms and shoulders where thin silvery white lines crossed her skin in X, C, Y and Z's formations. Reaching out for one of her arms he gently traced the scars on her forearm with his fingers.

Felix looked up and gazed deeply into Tamora's eyes. "You're beautiful," he sighed, softly.

He leaned down and started pressing butterfly kisses to each scar. Tamora's breath hitched slightly as he continued up her right arm and across her collarbone and then down her left arm. When he reached her stomach Tamora had to bite her lip slightly. They had never been this intimate before with each other and the feel of Felix's mouth on her body was driving her wild. Each kiss against her battle scars was melting her anxieties away.

Maybe one day the rest of the arcade would see the old sealed up wounds on her arms – they certainly weren't going to see them anywhere else on her body – but for now as Felix pressed another kiss at the top of the crevice of her breasts only he would have eyes for them.

And she had no qualms with that.

* * *

**I guess a message in this fanfic is don't be ashamed of your body. Your body is yours and yours alone - love it.  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review!  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


End file.
